Failure
by Ominae
Summary: Kamille blames himself for not being able to save Emma from her tragic death in the course of the AEUG-Titans War. SPOILER: Based on the Zeta Gundam, A New Translation trilogy movies. End of 3rd NT Movie. Kamille/Emma.


Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam/Kidou Senshi Zeta Gundam - Failure

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam are under the copyright of Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and Bandai Visual.

Summary:

Kamille blames himself for not being able to save Emma from her tragic death in the course of the AEUG-Titans War. SPOILER: Based on the Zeta Gundam, A New Translation trilogy movies. End of 3rd NT Movie. Kamille/Emma.

* * *

Kamille's Quarters, Argama-class cruiser _Argama_, en route to Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

While celebration was being heard throughout the _Argama _after the second CO of the Titans, Paptimus Scirocco, was killed in action by Kamille Bidan and his Zeta Gundam, there was a sense of defeat and bitter anger in Kamille's room in the ship.

_Why?_

Kamille, in his usual blue and white shirt and pants, laid down on his bed. He had his left arm placed over his head while his right hand was tightly clenched on his side.

_Why did Ms. Emma had to die?_

The blue-haired teenager had failed to save Emma Sheen, ex-Titans officer and defector to the Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG), after a piece of shrapnel had struck her stomach so deep that she was bleeding bad after Emma had fought and defeated ex-AEUG rebel Reccoa Londe with the destruction of her Palace Athene.

_WHY! _

Kamille banged his clenched right hand to the wall next to his bed, venting his anger on his failure to save her. He then gritted his teeth, trying to hold off the pain resonating on his right hand through the force of his punch.

_Was...was it my fault that Ms. Emma died after killing Reccoa?_

The Green Noa I native and ex-Gundam Mark II pilot felt that he was at fault when he failed to save the wounded Emma from the shrapnel lodged into her body.

_Kamille!_

Kamille stood up on his bed to see Emma in his room.

No, it was her spirit standing in front of him. She and several others including Four were instrumental in bringing down the Titans by channeling themselves into Kamille and the Zeta Gundam, which allowed him to tap into all of his Newtype power.

"Ms. Emma!" Kamille was surprised. Here was Emma already floating towards him in the all-green AEUG uniform she wore after deciding to defect from the Titans to AEUG.

"It's all right, Kamille." Emma comforted Kamille by hugging him before she sat down next to him and had an arm around his shoulders. "You don't need to blame yourself for what happened." Emma studied Kamille carefully before she broke into a grin. "Or maybe it's because you like me?"

Kamille was shocked by Emma's observation.

"You don't think I knew?" Emma giggled. "I kinda notice you that from time to time, you'd take a peek at me whenever I was doing something or when I was talking to someone." She grinned at Kamille, pillowing her chin with her right hand. "I'm not a fool Kamille, I can see right through you."

* * *

Hangar, Argama-class cruiser _Argama_, somewhere in Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

_Kamille had been in the hangar to check on the Zeta Gundam's maintenance status when he had spotted Emma talking to Apolly to check on the status of the Gundam Mark II._

_The blue-haired teen took the time to check out Emma. He knew for sure that she was beautiful, especially with her face and the way she talks. Kamille can't believe that she would be a Titans officer to boot._

_When Emma turned her head around to Kamille's direction, he looked away and pretended to observe the Argama's maintenance crew checking on the Zeta Gundam to see if there was any sign of damage._

_Emma giggled and smiled, slightly seeing Kamille's cheeks turn red when he looked away from the brown-haired woman._

* * *

Kamille's Quarters, Argama-class cruiser _Argama_, en route to Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

"Ahhh..." Kamille felt embarrassed, wanting to hide under his bed right now.

"But that's okay." Emma hugged Kamille, this time very tight that Kamille could hear her heart beating even though she died in his arm. "Shh..." Emma consoled Kamille, who felt like crying.

"You didn't have to die like that, Ms. Emma..." Kamille whispered only for him and Emma to hear.

"Call me Emma." Emma placed her right index finger on Kamille's mouth.

Kamille swallowed his saliva on his throat.

"Don't worry now." Emma assured Kamille. "I'm in a better place." She then touched Kamille's left cheek. "Just as you tried to protect me back there against the Titans, I want to protect you."

The Zeta Gundam pilot was about to open his mouth when Emma leaned in and kissed Kamille on his lips.

Emma's lips laid on Kamille's for a few minutes, allowing both of them to savor the feeling.

_Emma..._

Kamille touched his lips, feeling Emma's lips even though she was not alive and in the Argama with him and his other AEUG comrades.

"Kamille..." She whispered, gently touching his left cheek and temple. "I want to protect you this time."

"Emma!" Kamille shouted, seeing her fade in front of him.

"Don't worry about me, Kamille." Emma shook her head and had tears in her eyes.

"Emma!" Kamille shouted again. "I don't want you to leave!"

"I'll protect you, Kamille."

"Emma!"

Kamille was now on his knees, seeing Emma's form fade.

_I want to protect you, Kamille. Promise that you won't die on me._

"Emma." Kamille cried, remembering the horrid memory of watching Emma die in his arms.

"Kamille!" Fa Yuiry, Kamille's friend and fellow Green Noa I native, quickly entered his room. She was wearing her yellow AEUG dress uniform with her white boots.

"Fa." Kamille saw that Fa was staring at him.

"Are you alright? I heard shouting."

Kamille stood up from the metal floor. "No." He shook his head. "I'm alright."

"Okay." Although Fa was a bit skeptical, she accepted his answer. "Are you coming to eat?"

Kamille nodded. "Yeah. I'll be out in a while." He sat down back on his bed and rubbed his left temple. "I'm a bit tired."

Fa then stepped out of Kamille's room. "I'll...see you later."

Kamille stared at the ceiling after Fa had left him alone, feeling a teardrop emerge from his left.

"Emma." He whispered to himself. Kamille then placed his clenched left hand on his chest, slightly feeling his heartbeat. "Thank you."

Before he exited his room, Kamille turned his head around to look over his right shoulder. He then said...

"Don't worry. I promise that I won't die in vain, Emma."

THE END

PS - Haven't done a UC-based fic. I've been wanting to do this for a while now. So I hope for those rare people who hop to the Gundam UC category and review that you like it. Flames are accepted if they can help me improve as I'm probably the only one to do a Kamille/Emma fic.

Up next is either Kara No Kyokai or a GITS: SAC 2nd GIG fic before I can perhaps add one more Gundam 00 fic before I really, really, really move to the Code Geass subcategory. I just hope I can stick to this plan this time for the last time.


End file.
